


Victory

by anawitch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Episode 12 Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anawitch/pseuds/anawitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those tiny little things were victories, and every little victory counts. </p><p>--</p><p>Major spoilers for the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> me: throws up words and emotions

Pyrrha kneels and knows it is the end.

Pain shoots through her ankle, burns up her leg and makes her weak. Never before has her aura been shattered, and for a moment she is shocked and angry. All her life she has been a champion, ever since the moment she picked up her lance and shield – victory was her destiny, she always thought, but now it’s only past tense.

Cinder circles her like a shark.

She wants to carry on fighting. She wants to make it so Cinder can never hurt anybody again. She doesn’t care about the power, the glory - she just wants to go home with Jaune and Nora and Ren and never touch another weapon, and though she knew the kiss was goodbye when she gave it it doesn’t make it any easier. 

There was so much more to say. It hurts to have come so close and to leave so much behind.

Her throat tightens when Cinder touches her chin, surprisingly gentle now she knows she has won like she sympathises, but Pyrrha knows she doesn’t. Cinder is nothing but venom and seething hatred and pride. In that moment she wants nothing more than to be her opposite, so when she stares into her eyes Pyrrha thinks of her friends and all they have accomplished and all the things that would remain when she died.

She thinks of Ren and how he has come out of his shell, of all the times he made her feel better without even trying, of how many friends he has made outside of their team. She thinks of Nora and how thoughtful she turned out to be, of how much she made her laugh and smile, of how she will look after the boys when she is gone. She thinks of Jaune leading them through the tournament and all the progress he has made since their first meeting in the locker room, their late night training sessions on the roof... she loved him, and she knows he loved her back, and she loves all of them so much she feels she is bursting with it.

All those tiny little things were victories, and every little victory counts. 

“Do you believe in destiny?” she asks, because she realises now that this was hers all along: to die for her friends, her classmates, for the greater good. She thinks of them all and hopes she delayed Cinder long enough for them to not share her fate. Where she failed they would succeed. They would save the world. She knew it.

There is a sound like fluttering wings, but she can’t turn and look, because in the next second Cinder says “yes” and draws her bow and pierces her leaping heart still in her chest. But she knows what she heard: in her last seconds of life she knows that somebody tried to save her, and that whoever it was would do what she couldn’t, and that in the end she did enough.

**Author's Note:**

> For added sadness please listen to Signs - Bloc Party and imagine JNR discovering Pyrrha's death. Suffer with me.


End file.
